This invention relates generally to bowling scoring systems and, more particularly, to bowling scoring systems having a graphic user interface. More particularly, the invention relates to a user interface that is intuitive in use and provides helpful information to the bowler.
Automatic scoring systems for bowling centers have been provided which respond to outputs produced by a pin-fall monitor in order to automatically score each bowler's game. The automatic scoring system typically includes a scoring console having a keyboard and a CRT display for entering the names of the bowlers, correcting scoring errors, and the like. The CRT display may also display video images, including the scores of the bowlers, as well as various other materials such as exciter graphics, instant replay of the bowler, and the like. Such systems typically include overhead monitors, which display the same video displayed on the scoring console display, in order to allow viewing by a larger group including other bowling teams, spectators, and the like. One such system is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,185 for a BOWLING CENTER VIDEO DISPLAY SYSTEM, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to the above-described functions, the scoring system typically includes special features intended to assist the bowler in improving his or her score as well as specialized features such as the ordering of food and beverage service. The inclusion of all such functions in a bowling scoring system results in a proliferation of the number of entries that must be selected by the bowler in order to operate the bowling scoring system to its fullest capacity. Indeed, if each option were assigned to a discrete input key, the input keypad would require more than 125 keys.
One approach to reducing the number of selection keys required has been to organize the selections into various menus. The menu system operates as follows. The user selects a general function to be performed and is then presented with a number of possible selections. A selection is entered by a key that is associated with the selection by a number or letter on the keyboard. The selection will then generate another sub-menu requiring a further selection by the user. Typically, up to four menu levels are required in order to provide all of the user inputs to carry out a particular function. While such menu structures have reduced the number of keys on the keyboard, they are often confusing and cumbersome to operate. The result is that the user is not always able to achieve the desired function and spends an excessive amount of time attempting to achieve the attendant function.
One of the known functions for assisting a bowler in improving his or her score is to indicate to the bowler, after the bowler has thrown the first ball, the contact area where a second ball should contact the pattern of pins standing after the first ball in order to convert the leave. Such indication is typically provided at the curtain area above the pinsetter in the form of an illuminated arrow juxtaposed with an illuminated display of the leave. Such spare-conversion aid provides the minimum amount of information that is useful in assisting the bowler in converting the leave.